Wherever You Go
by ShannyHeartsYou
Summary: "I don't want to be a Shinigami, but if it's the only way to see you again I'll have no regrets, Toshiro" Her first friend in Rukongai is now a Shinigami prodigy, but things started to change after one fateful day. Toshiro x OC
1. Chapter 1: A Meeting

Yeah, so I just finished Bleach and I'm addicted to Toshiro :I

I'm thinking of continuing my old Pandora Hearts fanfic but rewritten slightly because people seem to like it.

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. TOO MANY STORIES AND TOO MUCH LAZINESS. I'll try to make this story actually complete though, but it may take time. I already have written a few chapters of this and it'll be posted once a day or so since I'll need to reread/edit them.

Anyways, enjoy! -Shanny

**I don't own anything besides my OC**

* * *

A little girl black haired girl sat on a large tree branch watching the scene before her, it was truly beautiful to her. The red and orange hues of the light never failed to amaze her though she preferred a sunrise over sunset any day. She sighed as she brushed her onyx hair back so it would stop falling over her amethyst eyes.

_'No place to sleep tonight I guess' _she thought to herself as she moved closer to the trunk of the oak tree, closing her eyes she decided to sleep early for once without eating dinner yet. Though before she could get a minute of silence she heard the grass under her rustle, curiously she opened her eyes and peered down the tree. Down there was a white haired boy trying to bandage up his knee but sighed as he gave up on first aid

"Oi, Shiro-kun, need help?" the girl asked the boy as she carefully jumped off the tree and landed a foot away from the boy. She looked at him carefully seeing that the boy was around her age, a year or two older at maximum but then again. Age never really mattered in Soul Society anyway. He had white spiky hair and was wearing a light green yukata that went up to his knees. The only thing their yukatas had that was similar was the length. The girl's yukata was peachy colored with a white thick ribbon in the middle acting as the belt.

"Don't call me that!" he retorted angrily as he tried to bandage his knee again but efforts failed as it simply fell off. Sighing, the little girl walked beside the boy and grabbed the small roll of bandage out of his hands

"You really don't understand how to do this?" she asked the boy, the boy scoffed and looked away blushing slightly because of the stranger's closeness to him.

Taking no less than 5 minutes, she finished bandaging his scraped knee and held it together with a pin that the other boy had in his hand, she stood up looking at the boy with a straight face before turning it into a grin, and she ruffled the boy's hair

"Is this your real hair color Shiro-kun?" she asked happily, the boy slapped her hand away and glared at her with his icy turquoise eyes, it was then that she realized that his eyes were different from everyone else that she's met

"So what if it is!" he replied angrily. She stayed silent for a moment before turning around

"I just thought it was cool, I wish I had white hair" she said as she slowly strolled down the small hill still staying in site of the boy

"No you wouldn't" he remarked as he looked down at his bandaged knee

"Maybe not to be honest, since I don't have it I wouldn't know" she sighed as she picked up two white fluffy dandelions and ran over to the boy "Here" she said as she placed a dandelion in front of the boy who was still sitting down watching the sun set

"What's this for?" he asked as he just stared

"They say you make a wish then blow the dandelion your wish will be granted" she remarked as she closed her eyes and turned away from the boy. She thought for a second before blowing the dandelion, opening her eyes she watched as the little seeds separated from its stem into the blue sky "My name's Kurenai Kanna, how about you?" she asked as she turned the see the white haired boy watching his dandelion seeds flying away

"Hitsugaya Toshiro" he replied in a dull manner

"Hitsugaya-kun…" she said. He nodded "Nee, how'd you get that scrape on your knee?" she asked curiously

"I fell" he replied instantaneously, though lying

"Baka" she said, he gave her a slight glare

"Don't call me that!" he retorted

"Chibi-kun" she said finally realizing his height was merely half an inch taller than her, she was already really tiny

"I'm probably taller than you!" he yelled back

"…. Baka.." she repeated.

Realizing that the insults would just be thrown back at another in an endless cycle if the two continued, Hitsugaya pulled out a small bag of candy and took out half of a handful and extended his hand towards Kanna. She looked at it with her mix match of purple and pink eyes before taking it, she looked down at her hand to see about half a dozen of jelly beans in her hand all multicolored

"What's this for?" the onyx haired girl asked curiously gazing up back at the boy

"We're equal now" he replied as he stood up

"Equal?" she repeated unsure of the boy's reasoning

"For… The bandage" he replied as he started to walk away with a slight blush on his cheeks. Kanna blushed equally as much and stood up too

"A-arigato Hitsugaya-kun!" she cried as he got further and further away. She smiled slightly as the sun finally set and the boy was out of sight.

* * *

Is it too Mary-sue-ish or OOC? Let me now, review!


	2. Chapter 2: Rain

Here's chapter two for you guys

I'm tired right now so I'll just get straight to the point

**I don't own anything besides my OC**

Enjoy! -Shanny

* * *

A week had gone by and Kanna was walking around the streets looking for shelter from the heavy rain. It was probably 6pm but the rain made the sky look ten times darker than it should've been. Kanna watched as little boys and girls ran to find their friends and family to hide from the rain, and sighed silently somewhat upset that she had no place to stay. Maybe it was because of her attitude towards things she doesn't like, maybe the kids just didn't want her there with them even though they were in District 1.

It's probably been an hour or so since the rain started and Kanna was drenched head to toe in water. She continued walking down the streets as she held in a sniffle but efforts failed as she released a sneeze instead. Sighing, she was about to give up on looking for a shelter but her thoughts paused as she saw a certain white haired boy standing in front of her wide eyed holding a blue umbrella.

"You're…" he started but was cut off before he could continue as the girl simply gave a smile

"Konnichiwa Shiro-kun" she greeted "What're you doing out while it's raining this badly?" she asked,

"I should be asking you the same thing" he replied "Don't you have anywhere to stay?" he asked expecting an obvious answer, she shook her head though

"No one really wants me around, so I stay wherever I can go" she said happily as she sneezed again. Hitsugaya thought for a moment before walking up beside her stopping anymore rain from falling on her head

"You can stay at my house if there's really no place you can go to" he told her

"You sure…?" Kanna replied cautiously "I mean, we only met once and—"

"Well it's either you come with me or stay outside and get sick" he said "Unless you're already sick"

"I'm fine, but a place to stay would be great" she said as Hitsugaya started to walk the way she was coming from, quickly Kanna followed him.

* * *

A week's passed and Kanna was accepted into Hitsugaya's house thanks to his grandma's acceptance. She learnt that the house was usually pretty quiet since it was only Hitsugaya and his grandma. The first day she arrived, Hitsugaya's grandma had given her an extra yukata and had washed hers. She was curious to know why there were extras at her size and was told that another girl lives in the same house but doesn't go home often since she goes to the Spiritual Arts Academy, or in other words a Shinigami academy.

"Ohayo Shiro-chan!" a feminine voice called out throughout the old but new looking wooden house. Kanna's eyes widened from her sleep as she heard the voice

"Shhh!" she could hear Hitsugaya say. Lazily Kanna sat up straight from her futon and pulled the blanket off of her, she then did her morning basics and went through the small hallway in the old Japanese style house. As she reached the door leading to a room with a large porch Kanna heard the same voice from the morning along with Hitsugaya's. Curiously she opened the door to see a girl taller than herself and Hitsugaya with black hair in small pigtails who was bickering with Hitsugaya.

Hearing the door open Hinamori shifted her gaze to the little black haired girl at the entrance who slowly made her way to the outside porch where she and Hitsugaya were eating first but eventually changed to an argument. Hinamori examined the girl closely before looking at her childhood friend to see he had no expression of surprise plastered on his slightly tanned face.

"Ohayou Kurenai-san" he greeted,

"Ohayou Shiro-kun" she greeted back but received a glare like usual

"Shiro-chan, who's that?" Hinamori asked with curiosity brimming in her brownish colored eyes

"Kurenai Kanna, she's going to be living with us from now on" Hitsugaya replied sounding as if it was the obvious

"Eeehhh?! I never knew" Hinamori exclaimed as she ran over to the little girl "I'm Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you Kanna-chan."

* * *

"Shinigami Academy?!" Kanna exclaimed as the three of them were eating watermelons,

"That's right! I'm studying to become part of the Gotei 13" she explained with a really big smile on her face "I'm going to join Aizen-taichou's 5th squad" hope was practically glistening in her eyes as she said that

"A shinigami…." Kanna repeated as she looked to her left to look at the white haired boy "What about you?"

"Don't know" he said as he threw away the watermelon rim and started a new one.

"Good luck than Momo-chan! I'm rooting for you" Kanna exclaimed brightness reflected in her eyes

"Momo-chan?" Hinamori repeated surprised by her new nickname

"Mhmm, Momo-chan, will you visit again?"

"Of course" she replied with the same brightness in her eyes.

* * *

"Ohayou Obaa-chan" Kanna greeted Hitsugaya's grandmother even though she wasn't even related to her. It was a simpler way to greet her and more convenient since she saw Kanna as family as well.

"Ohayou Kanna-chan" she replied lightly "Toshiro left to pick up some tea leaves for us to brew" she explained when she noticed Kanna was looking around the house hoping to see the white haired boy

"I see…" Kanna replied as she stood up "I'll go get the cups ready" she offered. Walking out of the living room she took a teapot out of the shelves of the kitchen then noticed the clock and saw that she overslept. She sighed recalling the night before when she was trying to sleep but the air around her was too cold.

Kanna looked back at the clock to see how long it's been since her white haired friend left, he left about 5 minutes before she got out of bed but right now it's been at least another 15 minutes. It wouldn't take him this long since it was a 5 minute walk to the store and another 5 minutes back. Slightly concerned Kanna stood up

"Obaa-chan, I'm going to look for Hitsugaya-kun" Kanna said, the old lady simply gave a nod while giving her the same warm smile that she gave everyone.

The black haired girl walked down the street towards a common shop that Hitsugaya and his grandma would visit. Like usual, the roads were crowded with many different people wearing different colors of yukatas, people of any age, size, gender and more. She sighed as she knew finding Hitsugaya in this whole mess of a town would be nearly impossible but didn't' stop.

She firstly made her way to the commonly visited shop and asked the merchant there if he had seen Hitsugaya, luckily he stood out so people wouldn't forget if they saw him, though he never appreciated his diversity. Standing at the counter of the tiny wood building Kanna waited for the merchant, which didn't take long for him to appear

"How may I help you?" a tall black haired man asked, he was probably twice the size of herself if she had to guess.

"Has a white haired boy visited lately?" she asked the man "He's about this tall…" she continued while holding her hand flat about half an inch above and in front of her "And he has blue eyes." The man looked at her as if she was crazy to have a friend like that but nodded, how could he forget such a strange child "Great! Do you know where he went?"

"I only know that he left the store and went left" he explained "Sorry, it's not much information"

"Iie" Kanna replied waving her hands giving him a brilliant smile "It's enough information, thanks!" she replied as she ran out the store and took a sharp turn to the left.

"That idiot…" she mumbled to herself as she ran through the crowded street. Though since it led closer to the grass lands not much people were coming nor going to that direction. Still sprinting through the roads she caught a glimpse of white in an alleyway. Immediately stopping, she turned to the alleyway only to see 3 boys about a head or two taller than her cornering Hitsugaya, one forcefully grabbed his hair and started insulting him, and instantaneously Kanna pushed him to the side to just hit a wall roughly. The other two boys gaped at her, Kanna looked at the two boys. One had blonde hair and was the tallest of the 3, his dull gray eyes stared at her wide eyed but starting forming a slight smirk when he realized that he was a head and a half taller than her. His friend on the other hand didn't realize it and still stared at her with hazel brown eyes. He had black hair tied into a ponytail unlike the others who just kept their head messy.

"You brat!" a voice yelled, Kanna quickly turned her head at the direction of the voice, a black haired kid who was a head taller than her glared at her with green eyes. His white yukata, which contrasted his friends' black and navy yukatas, had about 2 droplets of blood that were still slowly spreading. His right hand was held up to his right side of his head which Kanna was guessing was bleeding thanks to her pushing him. Unexpectedly, the boy charged right at her throwing a punch at her while his friends followed him and proceeded to kick her as she laid on the stone floor while ignoring Hitsugaya.

A few minutes passed and the boys finally got bored since Kanna wasn't crying in pain or anything, though hot tears pricked the tip of her eyes unnoticeable to the threes' eyes. After they left Hitsugaya quickly rushed over to his friend's side to see if she was alright. She was on one shoulder and had a few cuts on her arms and knees but what worried him was the fact that she wasn't talking to him

"D-daijobu?" he asked worriedly, slowly the girl started to push herself off the ground

"I'm fine" she replied happily while dusting off the dirt on her legs. The black haired girl stood up but quickly fell back to the ground when a sudden rush of pain hit her left ankle. Hitsugaya hesitated before putting his hand on Kanna's back to help her sit up straight

"You're leg…" he started but was cut off as Kanna's fingers rose up to his head and flicked his forehead "Ow!" he cried somewhat pissed off

"Do they do this often?" Kanna asked in a serious manner which Hitsugaya was surprised at, though he shook his head

"Not really" he replied "Just whenever we run into each other on the streets"

"I see…" she replied as she grabbed onto Hitsugaya's shoulder, immediately a rose colored stain spread on his cheeks

"W-what are you doing?!" he cried blushing madly

"Urusai nee" Kanna replied "Carry me back."

After a lot of arguing Hitsugaya finally agreed to let Kanna on his back while she had her tiny arms wrapped in front of his shoulders. They were getting a few looks though as the two friends walked home

"So that knee scrape wasn't from your stupidity?" Kanna asked as she closed her eyes

"I'm not an idiot unlike you" he retorted

"Possibly…" she replied. A moment of silence went by before Hitsugaya spoke again

"D-don't fall asleep on me!" he cried with a slight blush on his face obviously embarrassed

"I'm not" she replied dully "Just thinking"

"About what?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice

"It's a secret!" Kanna's voice perked up. Hitsugaya sighed as they continued to make their way back home "Momo-chan said she's going to visit again soon"

"That's right, she has a day off around this time right?"

"I think so, that's what she told me" Kanna replied excited to see a new friend again, well her first friends actually.

Lying in her futon, Kanna thoughts were everywhere. Did the kids bully her first friend just because he looked different? Is it because Hinamori wasn't there so she couldn't help him? Was it some personal grudge? Either way, Kanna's thoughts all lead to one final decision.

To protect her first friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Peace

Chapter 3! Might upload all chapters tomorrow or tonight

Enjoy! Favorite, Review and Follow!

-Shanny

* * *

A few years went by already and thanks to Kanna, Hitsugaya rarely had any more injuries. It was only because Kanna would step in and take a beating or mobs of insults in Hitsugaya's stead. It didn't take long for Kanna to notice though, that her friend had recently changed in personality and the atmosphere around him too.

Mornings were the same throughout each month, it usually consisted of Kanna waking up pretty late unlike Hitsugaya and his grandmother. Every month or two Hinamori would visit but even Kanna realized that her visits became less and less frequent. Though she didn't blame her, Hinamori was focused on becoming a shinigami.

"Is something wrong?" Kanna asked her friend while the two were on the porch, the sun was already out of sight and the moon was out

"Nothing really" he replied as Kanna took a sip of green tea out of her pale green cup "It's late, you should sleep you know?"

"I could say the same to you" Hitsugaya cracked a smile

"I guess."

"So what's really on your mind Shiro-kun?"

"That nickname's getting old" he sighed "and I don't have a name to call you unlike 'Bed-Wetter Momo'"

"Well what do you want me to call you?" Kanna replied giving a very slight glare to him. Hitsugaya still wasn't looking at her, but at the sky. After a few seconds of an awkward silence he turned his head to face her

"Toshiro" he said giving a slight grin. Kanna locked eyes her amethyst eyes with his turquoise ones for a few seconds

"To… Shiro…" she repeated slowly before smiling "Hai, Toshiro. In return, I give you permission to call me by my first name"

"Who would need permission to call _you _by your first name" he replied in a sarcastic tone keeping his devious grin

"W-well—!" she tried to think of something insulting to say but nothing came up. Though in the end she didn't mind, because what she got in return meant a lot to her

"—Kanna" Toshiro continued. A rosey blush reached its way to Kanna's face. In all honesty, she hoped the night was concealing her face as she immediately sat up from the ledge.

"Oyasumi…" Kanna bid "Toshiro"

"Oyasumi Kanna" Toshiro replied as the tiny onyx haired girl ran inside their home.

_'He never answered…' _Kanna thought as she replayed last night's events in her head _'I wonder if something really is wrong'_

Sighing, she lied down on the house's roof and watched the moon barely move throughout the sky. Eventually she heard footsteps outside the house and making its way inside. Curiously she poked her head out to the ledge to see a tall woman with short wavy orange hair with a very, VERY feminine body. She was wearing a black yukata which Kanna recognized was a Shinigami uniform along with a pink scarf.

"Oi" Kanna spoke up as the woman stopped walking and looked up to the onyx haired girl. Pale blue eyes stared at the girl in disbelief "What're you doing here?" she asked glaring at the stranger

"Mastumoto Rangiku, Lieutenant of the 10th division of the Gotei 13" she introduced herself. Though it didn't relief the glare she still received from the young girl

"That doesn't answer my question" she retorted at the Shinigami not caring for her ranking

"A-ah! My bad" she apologized "There's a white haired boy living here right?" she asked. Obviously talking about Hitsugaya

"So what if there is?" Kanna replied eyes never leaving the girl

"I just need to talk to him for a minute" she insisted as she ran into the house, but not before crying out to the little girl "Sorry!"

"H-hey!" Kanna cried back as she tried to make her way down the roof. Though considering her height and skill, it would take at least a minute or two. But a second in this case would be worth a lot if that Shinigami was trying to hurt someone.

Eventually Kanna got down and walked in front of door but just as she was about to slide the wooden door to the side, the same Shinigami appeared before her. She was much taller compared to her though it didn't intimidate the amethyst eyed girl

"What'd you do?" Kanna asked glaring at Matsumoto, though she just ruffled Kanna's black hair while giving a bright smile

"I didn't harm them, I just spoke to them" she replied. Before Kanna could respond the orange haired lady disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Toshiro" Kanna spoke up barging into the living room as her white haired friend sat on the floor almost spilling the tea he had in his hands by her sudden appearance

"What is it Kanna? You scared me" he sighed as he placed the tea on the small wooden table in front of him. He wore his normal dark blue yukata which was a few shades darker than Kanna's yukata.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked expecting him to explain Matsumoto Rangiku's appearance last night

"Not really…" he replied as he looked down at his teacup "Well, sort of" he paused

"What is it, spit it out Toshiro" Kanna demanded as she crossed her arms trying to give an angry glare at her first friend but knew she couldn't do it.

She waited for the answer she expected, which was him just explaining who and why Matsumoto Rangiku, a fukutaichou of the 10th squad of the Gotei 13 was here at 3am. Though she received an answer that she wanted to hear last.

"What would you do if I became a Shinigami?" he asked in a serious tone not making eye contact with her while staring at the tea cup in his hands. Kanna paused for a moment surprised by his decisions but not really at the same time considering a Shinigami visited him last night. Confused on what to say Kanna simply turned to look at the sky with her back faced towards Toshiro

"What do you want me to do?" she retorted not really thinking it was a rhetorical question but knew the answer would need a lot of thinking.

An awkward minute of silence went by before Kanna decided to speak up again "I'll follow you" she mumbled loud enough for her friend to hear "Besides…" she started as she turned only her head to look at Toshiro "You're gonna get hurt without me there to stand up for you" she joked giving him a smile that could've lighten up anyone's dark depressing day.

If only our peaceful life could've stayed the same.


	4. Chapter 4: One Year Later, Goodbye

****Well, chapter 4!

I appreciate the views, follow, favorite and review please!

**I don't own anything besides my OC**

-Shanny

* * *

**Kanna's POV**

Obaa-chan had no problem with me or Toshiro becoming a Shinigami like Momo-chan. To be honest, I would've never thought of becoming a Shinigami anyway, even if it meant fighting to protect those important to us. But I wonder what gave Toshiro the idea of becoming a Shinigami. That busty woman who appeared recently must've been it though Toshiro would never go along with anyone without having himself knowingly agree to any terms that come along with it.

"Oi, pay attention Kurenai-kun" the Zanjutsu**(1)** teacher called snapping me out of my common reoccurring thoughts.

"Hai" I replied formally as I gripped my wooden sword in my hands.

My Sensei kept talking and talking, eventually I got bored again and tuned him out but his final sentence which were the instructions caught my attention

"—We will have a small tournament between each class' students in order to learn your future comrades' abilities and techniques" he instructed, this got many of the students excited. Especially the males, they began mumbling amongst each other,

_'I bet Toshiro could beat them all…' _I thought giving a small scoff. I wish I could've been in the same class as Toshiro but within the first few months of the Academy he was moved up 3 classes, I on the other hand tried my best to catch up but only made it one higher.

"The upperclass students will also be participating in this so try your best" Sensei continued "Any questions?" a hand immediately flew up from a student next to me

"Will we receive anything if we win?" he asked hoping for something valuable

"Your grades depend on this tournament, and the top scoring student from each class will receive an Asauchi in order to start early training. But they won't be allowed to bring it to class, the purpose for having it early is for learning their Zanpakuto's future name" I heard a scoff from the student and mumbling something else but ignored it.

"So did you hear?" I asked Toshiro as the two of us held wooden swords in our hand in the middle of the forest during our break "Some tournament we're having"

"Yeah" he replied in a monotone voice as he charged at me with two hands on the non-deadly but bruise making sword, I swiftly sidestepped it and ducked as he swung it to the side. Immediately he jumped back before I could try to hit his stomach, glancing at where he now stood I glared slightly. He simply gave me a grin "You've gotten slower" he teased, slightly pissed I switched my grip on the sword as if I was holding it like a dagger with one hand. Quickly I charged at him swinging my right hand to the left, of course he easily stepped back and brought up his sword trying to catch my shoulder but I quickly blocked it as I pulled my right hand back up and using my left hand to support the block.

"You're weaker too" I teased back, the grin that was on his face earlier had dissipated very quickly.

The training went by smoothly even though both of us didn't even get a hit on each other eventually.

A year passed and since Toshiro won the tournament he was placed into an even higher class. The graduating class to be specific. He's now able to graduate even though he was only in the Academy for a year, I on the other hand am left behind. The fact that he'd become a Shinigami means that he would have duties and since he'd be a low seated officer he would have no reason to visit the Academy.

"Congrats on graduating Toshiro" I said as I walked up to him after the graduation ceremony was over. We both knew that this would be the last time we'd see each other in awhile after that he would be sent into Seireitei.

"Thanks" he replied fumbling with his fingers, over the year his hair grew longer unlike mine which I cut up to a little under my shoulders unlike the waist length hair I had before. Our heights barely grew but in the end I still ended up shorter than him by a centimeter

"I never expected you to graduate firsts without me to be honest" I joked but I could hear the sad tone in my voice. Hoping he didn't notice it

"Yeah…" he replied, looking down as if he was disssapointed in something

"Why are you acting so sad? You finally get to become a Shinigami" I asked curious about his demeanor

"I'm not sad" he retorted as he turned his heels to walk out the door. Immediately I followed him as we made our way outside

"Liar, Shiro-baka" I mocked using his rarely used nickname, he simply sighed instead of glaring at me

"I feel like it'd be lonely" he stated with a sad tone in his voice

"Lonely… Nee?" I said absent mindedly "You'll get to finally see Momo-chan on a weekly basis at least though" I stated feeling slightly jealous. But I held a smile trying to uplift his spirits "Besides, you wanted to become a Shinigami, and you're getting it so quickly that you're being praised by so many people. What's not to like about it?" I stated as he stopped walking. He simply stared at the sky as I walked in front of him, I looked at him "You're stressing this too much, there's nothing bad about this. You'll be a seated officer in the Gotei 13 in no time with your skills too" I continued, feeling tears brim my eyes ever so slightly. I knew that I wouldn't graduate soon, probably in another year or two at least with my skills since it's still above many people. Just slightly less than Toshiro's. It usually took students 6 years but those were the average students.

"I'll see you again, so there'll be no need to worry about not seeing each other" I said _'that's unless… You…' _I mentally slapped myself. Do not finish that sentence I mentally scolded myself. "Make sure you don't die, or cause a lot of trouble" I told him, he wasn't looking at me but I knew he was listening. The distant look in his turquoise eyes

"Because you won't be there to clean up my mess?" he said in a sarcastic tone finally grinning

"Exactly!" I exclaimed keeping up a bright smile "To be honest, it makes me sad to know you're stronger than me" I admitted. I didn't bother looking back at his expression as I turned around and looked at the ground "In Rukongai, I was happy. You were my first friend, we lived a normal peaceful life and now we're becoming Shinigamis" I continued, the words wouldn't stop. They were bottled up for a year, I couldn't keep it for another "In all honesty, I don't want to do any Shinigami duties or whatnot. I'm only following you since I have nowhere else to go" I said. Realizing what I just said I finally stopped talking, everything that I wanted to say was done. All that was need was his reply.

A minute of silence passed by us as the wind breeze grew slightly stronger as summer was about to start "Sorry, I said something stupid" I apologized wiping the one tear that stained my under eye area, I'm not sure why I'm crying "Forget it" I finally said as I began to walk away back to my dorm room

"Matte" I heard Toshiro say, he wasn't calling out as if the person he was talking to was far away. But he said it in a hopeless way, he wanted no one to hear him say it but at the same time wanted someone to… It was actually cute.

I mentally slapped myself again.

"We won't see each other for another year or two at least…" he stated, though I already knew "I shouldn't be the one feeling lonely since I would still get to see Hinamori like you said. You would be though" I closed my eyes

"Yeah…" I admitted "It's fine though, I don't mind" I lied

"You're a terrible liar" he said, I could tell he was grinning by the tone in his voice. Finally the awkwardness was broken

"Am I? Well we'll see in the next few years how much I'll change" I said with confidence

"Same here" he replied. Suddenly a teacher's voice could be heard, obviously telling the graduates to line up in preparation to travel into Seireitei. I turned to look at him

"I guess this is goodbye" I said. He nodded as he pulled out a small purple pouch from his pocket

"It's not much, but it's what I could get at the last minute" he explained as he extended his right hand holding the pouch. Hesitantly my hand opened as he dropped the soft fabric into my palm, I first felt something somewhat sharp poke my hand but nothing dangerous.

"T-thanks Toshiro" I thanked stuttering a little with a light blush on my cheeks, he gave a rare warm smile and I turned around ready to leave for class

"Bye, Kanna" he bid, I felt another tear prick my eye but let it drop since he couldn't see my face

"Bye, Toshiro" I said.

Immediately I ran away back to my dorm first before going back to class.

The graduates were probably already in Seireitei getting introduced to everything while I was lying on my bed inside my dorm room. Another year or two of boredom, sighing I simply got up from my bed and looked beside to see my mirror. Displeased with myself I started playing around with my hair

_'God this is so boring' _I thought to myself. Unconsciously my thoughts started to draw itself towards this afternoon. The last time I'd see Toshiro in the next year or so.

_'That present…' _I thought as I pulled out the small soft pouch from my pocket. I gazed at it for a minute with my pink eyes before finally opening it. Inside were two small and very light items. A piece of paper and a sliver of a silk ribbon, fumbling with my hands I took the ribbon and eyed it carefully. It was a normal silk ribbon, nothing special about it to be honest besides the fact that _he _gave it to me. It was snowy white and had no impurities like scratches, stains or dirt.

_'It's like Shiro-kun's hair' _I thought to myself but mentally slapped myself again which was a common thing I did now whenever my thoughts would lead me out of hand.

I next picked out the piece of paper that was hidden within the bag and carefully unfolded it. Tears filled my eyes as I read the short sentence painted on the paper

_I'll miss you, good luck._

_Toshiro_

_'Why am I crying?'_ I asked myself as tears slid its way down my cheeks

_'Why does my chest hurt?' _I questioned myself

_'I just want to be back in Rukongai…' _I told myself

_'I don't want to be a Shinigami.'_ I admitted

_'I want to go back in time where it was only me, Toshiro, Momo and Obaa-chan.' _I thought while reminiscing the memories

_'They're walking towards the light,' _I already knew it

_'And I'm left behind.'_ It was the truth

_'It was always like this wasn't it?'_ I accepted it

More tears poured out

_'I'll train hard to follow them'_ it was a vow

_'Because I can't' stand being alone.'_

_'Away from my first friends.'_

* * *

__I feel like it's OOC to be honest, but it seems that he was nicer when he was a little kid.

Next chapter is a time skip, so he'll be more captain-like even though he's not a captain yet in that time

I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5: Division 10

Well, chapter 5

I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own anything besides my OC**

-Shanny

**PS: This chapter is gonna be a time skip around 10 years later, and the next chapter or two will just be bonding.**

* * *

"OHAYOU KANNA!" Isshin Shiba, the 10th division Taichou greeted the 4th seated officer of his squad. His eyes widened in shock when he realized that she was asleep on the floor along with his fukutaichou who went out drinking again probably. His gaze moved to his 3rd seated officer who was busy writing _his division's _paperwork

"Ohayou Taicho" Hitsugaya Toshiro greeted his captain while switching the papers he was writing on

"Toshiro, you're awake?" he asked surprised that the little albino didn't look tired at all

"I've been doing the 10th squad's paperwork all night, I haven't slept at all" he replied calmly with a sigh

"Didn't Matsumoto help you out?"

"Nope" he deadpanned as he looked to the two sleeping figures on the ground. His childhood friend who recently, and quickly, made her way up to one seat below him and the woman who suggested for him to become a Shinigami. He could still remember the day the two met each other face to face.

_"YOU" Kanna pointed and screamed at the orange haired woman who was flipping through paperwork without writing anything at all, Matsumoto Rangiku looked up and met the girl's pink eyes_

_"My, I never thought you'd become a Shinigami too" she said surprised_

_"You two know each other?" Hitsugaya Toshiro asked in a very surprised way_

_"Just in Rukongai, when she… came to visit" Kanna mumbled barely audible._

_Suddenly the orange haired woman jumped from her seat in the office and embraced the little girl in her arms along with her chest._

_"YOU LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME, AWWW" she squealed as she continued to suffocate the girl, Hitsugaya sweat dropped as he watched the two officers of the 10__th__ division fool around "I didn't know you became a Shinigami" she whined "Why didn't you tell me Toshiro?!" she exclaimed glancing at the albino boy, he simply averted his gaze back to the paperwork that the Lieutenant threw on the floor _

_"How am I supposed to know you two knew each other" he questioned_

_"Well she's your friend, you could've told me that at least!" she retorted _

_"M-Matsu…" Kanna's voice mumbled almost silently as she was suffocating. Toshiro sighed_

_"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, you're going to kill her" he stated. Immediately Rangiku let go of the girl who was panting_

_"Well, back to introductions. I'm Matsumoto Rangiku" she introduced,_

_"Kurenai Kanna" Kanna introduced herself panting slightly "Nice to meet you, Matumoto-fukutaicho."_

"Taicho, I suggest you wake them up soon. There's still training for Kanna" Toshiro suggested while he finished the last piece of paperwork

"Ahh, Toshiro you wake Kanna up, she never wakes up when I try to get her up" he complained acting like a child

"You're the Taicho, you should learn to wake up your subordinates" he replied as he got up from his chair

"I tried kicking her arm before and she never woke up" Isshin complained "She's like a bear in hibernation, I swear!"

"And what about Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" he questioned

"She barely does anything, so there's no need to wake her up"

_Bam_

A red bump was forming on the Taicho's head as he stood still accepting the smack he received from the recently awaken 10th Division fukutaicho.

"What was that?!" she yelled angrily at her boss

"You're awake! I knew it'd work!" Isshin cried out loud projecting a bright smile as if he was superior to all others

"What a liar" she retorted as she turned her heels to walk out the door

"Where're you going Rangiku?" he asked

"Training grounds to get better since _I barely do anything!_" she said angrily and marched out the door.

The two stared at the door for a minute before Toshiro sighed and crouched down to look at the black haired girl, her hair had grown even longer in the past decade. She had graduated in a mere 2 years suddenly when her grades improved instantaneously once school resumed from the short break after the graduates left.

"Wake up" Toshiro said as he flicked the girl's forehead, she grimaced slightly and brought her arms to cover her face with the black Shinigami outfit she wore.

"Go away" she mumbled as she rolled to the other side

_Kick_

Isshin's foot made contact with Kanna's head and immediately her reiatsu spiked up as she turned to look at the now grinning Taicho.

_Whack_

The sound of Kanna's sheathed zanpakuto making contact with her Taicho's head. She held no respect for anyone within the Gotei 13 and treated them all the same regardless of rank.

"Morning Kanna!" he exclaimed ignoring his now throbbing head with two bumps

"Morning Taicho" she replied dully glaring slightly at the man as she stood up. The obvious height difference made its way to Isshin's mind, she was even shorter than Toshiro, but merely by an inch. He was quite aware of the relationship the two shared since they came from the same district, started school at the same time, graduated around the same time and joined the same squad.

"Where's Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" Kanna's voice snapped Isshin's mind back into reality

"She went to go train" he replied

"Why?" she asked curiously aware that Matsumoto's personality would never make her do something she disliked

"…Why?" Isshin repeated as he sweat dropped

"You insulted her didn't you?"

Bullseye.

Toshiro grinned a little definitely impressed of Kanna's way to tell her friends' nature so easily.

"Baka" Kanna stated as she walked out the door making her way towards the training grounds following Matsumoto's reiatsu.

* * *

"So, how've you been Korika?" Kanna asked as she sat cross legged in front of her unsheathed zanpukuto that was stabbed into the ground

_'It's been awhile since you spoke to me like this' _she replied with her light, graceful voice

"Sorry, it's just that I've been stuck with our division's paperwork sometimes and I forget" Kanna apologized as she remembered something "Kaisaika wants to battle soon doesn't she?"

_'Of course, you barely train with the 11__th__ division anymore' _Korika replied as if it was the obvious.

"Ara ara, you complain too much" Kanna replied shrugging off her accusation "But don't blame me, the 11th division is scary sometimes"

_'Let me at them! I'll make sure to knock some sense into those muscle heads' _Kaisaika's deeper but feminine voice chimed in.

"Having a special zanpakuto like you really gets confusing sometimes" Kanna joked, but sighed

_'Oi, what's wrong' _Kaisaika asked

"Just worried"

_'About?'_

"I'm just wondering…" Kanna thought for a minute before continuing "What's the point of me being a Shinigami if _he's _stronger than me?"

_'Ahh, that boy right?' _Korika spoke this time. Kanna sighed

"Can you just stick to one personality? It's confusing" Kanna gave a somewhat sad smile but tried to keep her voice uplifting.

_'Of course, Kaisaika will just have to sit, wait and listen' _Korika informed, Kanna heard a little grumble coming from her zanpakuto's split personality _'So you mean Toshiro?'_

"Of course, who else could I mean" Kanna retorted but sighed "Whatever, let's train"

_'As you wish Master' _Korika said

_'Finally!' _Kaisaika's voice chimed in.

* * *

k. "filler" chapter, but next chapter might just be bonding time again

Review, Favorite and Follow!

**PSS: When Kanna refers to her zanpakuto(Soul Slayer) as 'special' she means it has a split personality type of thing. It's like how Yumichika's zanpakuto has a favorite color, or Ikkaku's' is lazy and needs something like a charge before using full power. **

**The first personality Korika, comes from the word ice(Kori 氷)**

**The second personality Kaisaika, comes from the word fire(Kasai 火災)**

**It'll be explained later on why their named differently(though it should be obvious)**

**'Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: What if?

This might be one of the longest stories I've written. After one more chapter I'll start getting into the action (:

Forgive me if the recent chapters have been boring!

But I just feel it's necessary.

Before it starts, I wanna thank **flamingicequeen **for reviewing (:

Anyways, enjoy! Review, Follow and Favorite

-Shanny

**I don't own anything besides my OC**

* * *

"You're doing this work" Kanna ordered her childhood friend though he was a higher rank. She pointed towards the pile of paper in front of her "I've done this, and you did only half of this amount!"

"I've been writing most of your reports" Toshiro sighed as he continued to write, swivelling his brush smeared with black ink

"But Toshiro, I have to practice" Kanna complained, begging Toshiro to finish her work

"Your Shikai is already good enough" he commented, Kanna scoffed

"I want to get better" she explained simply,

"Why?" he asked

"Why not, power to protect right?" Kanna answered as if it was obvious. Which it definitely was.

"Maybe you can protect my hand from the dying pain of writing" he commented, but received a crumbled piece of paper hitting his head.

"Maybe I should tie Taicho to the chair and force him to do the paperwork…" Kanna suggested before giving a slight smirk "And get Matsumoto-fukutaicho to help as well"

"I think you'd get kicked out of Soul Society for even thinking of doing that" Toshiro joked

"Really? I thought Matsumoto-fukutaicho would already have these types of thoughts"

Toshiro smirked, finally breaking the slight silent tension between the two seated officers.

"If anything, we should tie both of them down and force them to do this horrid paperwork" he joked making Kanna laugh slightly

"I agree" Kanna said as she stood up from her chair "Alright, I'll do the rest of the paperwork but we're gonna need tea to complete this all in one night" she picked up her tea cup and Toshiro's "Green tea?"

"Sure" he replied as she turned around making her way towards the door.

Kanna hurriedly ran through the 10th division barracks leaving her Taicho's office which was empty besides the 3rd seat in there. It was tiring, doing her division's paperwork for her Taicho and fukutaicho .Though Kanna was more than satisfied, nothing bad has happened yet and she wanted to keep this peace.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" Kanna's voice was filled with surprise when she saw the 10th division Lieutenant walking wobbly down the hallway

"Mornin' Kanna-chan!" she replied in her usually bubbly voice

"It's midnight..." Kanna replied unsure if her higher up was drunk

"Same thin~g!" she chimed

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, you should go back to your room and sleep. You don't seem... sober"

"KANNA-CHAN!" Matsumoto cried, immediately the petite girl straightened

"Y-yes?" she replied, terrified of what she might say

"There's no need for youuuu to call me by such honorifics" she slurred a little when she said that

"My bad Matsumoto-san, but I suggest you really go back to your room"

"Why? I'm fine" she replied. Kanna gave up, no use in talking to a drunk person

"Alright than Matsumoto-san, but I'm going to leave half of the paper work I've been doing for you to complete" and with that, Kanna walked past the drunken Lieutenant making her way back to the Taicho's office with tea in hands.

"Nee, Toshiro" Kanna's voice snapped Toshiro out of his thoughts and he looked up from his paperwork to her since she had an unusual serious tone in her voice

"Hmm?" he replied

"Why'd you become a Shinigami?" she asked curiously

"Why do you want to know?" he replied almost instantly, she grimaced slightly

"I was just curious, you never told me" she explained. Sighing she decided to give up on the quick topic, so she took reports out of a nearby folder and read what they had to say hoping for something interesting in the least.

In short, Kanna was not in the least disappointed with the information she read.

_Minor casualties were suffered during the mission to point 1480 in extermination of Hollows. 10 were reported for the need of extermination but after half of them had been disposed of, 3 Adjuchas had appeared nearby. No precautions via Squad 12 had been given before so it could only be assumed as an ambush._

Reports like this kept repeating in the folder, Kanna glared at each report. She looked up at Toshiro's stack of paperwork and grabbed about three folders, Toshiro gave her a strange look before ignoring her.

_'It's impossible' _Kanna thought to herself, she bit her lower lip slightly as she closed the folder after a few minutes of analyzing it.

She looked back at Toshiro who had surprisingly fallen asleep on the couch across from her. Smiling slightly, Kanna silently wished for peace like this but knew it wouldn't happen. Especially with what she had just examined. Memories rushed back into Kanna's mind of her childhood days with Toshiro, where they would have a nice silence between each other sometimes. Or a playful argument, or even just a friendly conversation.

"Ikkaku-kun, Yumichika-kun!" Kanna's voice called out in the 11th division dojo, but only found Kenpachi Zaraki and Kusajishi Yachiru there sitting down drinking tea

"Kan-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed as the black haired girl entered her squad's dojo

"Ah, konnichiwa Yachi-chan" Kanna greeted the little pink haired girl "Konnichiwa Zaraki-taicho"

"Yo" he replied simply while sitting on the floor

"Are you here to train Kan-chan?" Yachiru asked as she walked over to the taller girl, the two short girls had quite a height difference as well. Yachiru is standing at a 3'7, while Kanna was at 4'3

"Of course I am, have you seen the Baldy and Feathers?" Kanna asked jokingly,

"Oi, who're you calling Bald, baka" Ikkaku's voice rang throughout the dojo

"Speak of the devil" Kanna mumbled causing Yachiru to giggle slightly, Kanna turned around to face him "Where's Feathers? _Baldy_." She asked emphasizing on his nickname

"Shut up _Baka. _Yumichika's on a mission with some people from the 8th division" he replied nonchalantly "More hollows are appearing in the Human world recently"

"Really?" Kanna faked surprise. She was rarely sent on missions to the human world, mainly areas near Rukongai, so she rarely knew what happened in the Human world besides reports that were given when squads came back. Then again, she rarely had missions assigned to her to begin with

"Yeah" he answered "So why are you here?"

"I was looking for you, Kaisaika's been bothering me about training with you guys" Kanna explained "you up for it?"

"Nah, I just woke up and I need to eat first, go practice with your squad _Baka_" he replied as he turned around ready to leave the dojo

"You're so mean to Kan-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed giving a childish glare towards Ikkaku,

"I know right... Yachi-chan, I think I'm going to cry soon because _Baldy _is so mean" Kanna faked sadness

"Bad! Bad" Yachiru cried as she ran up and hit Ikkaku's leg. Zaraki snickered slightly

"Well, since _Baldy _is so mean to me, I think I'll go" Kanna said again in a faked depressed voice, while leaving the room all that could be heard was Yachiru repeating the word 'bad' with a small whack.

"Taicho?"

"You can come in, Kanna" Isshin called out to the girl who was kneeling outside the door,

"Hai" she replied as she opened the sliding door revealing a large empty dojo, in the middle sat Isshin Shiba and Hitsugaya Toshiro sitting face to face about a metre or two away from each other while talking to each other and having tea

"Kanna, you don't have to be so formal" Isshin said with a smile, Kanna nodded as she got up from her kneeling position and moved up to sit about a foot away next to Toshiro "So what's the matter?"

"Etto… I hope you don't mind me saying this, but what if there's a traitor part of the Gotei 13?" Kanna asked trying to sound polite which was out of her character, but it was important because being too impolite would make people sound untrustworthy

"Kanna…" Toshiro's voice tinted with seriousness started "Do you know what you're saying?"

"H-hai, but when I looked through reports that were sent to Taicho but ended up in his paperwork, it makes sense" Kanna explained averting her gaze from Toshiro to her Taicho. He looked deep in thought but really, that could mean anything "All squads that were sent to the human world were ambushed by Menos Grande Gillians and Adjuchas. The squads that were sent had informed nearly every Squad each time they left. Minor casualties happened each time, but if this continues what if a Vasto Lorde appears?" Isshin simply sighed

"We have no proof, what you just said is a suspicion that makes sense. But if we were to report this to Sou-taicho, it wouldn't be enough proof and it wouldn't help in finding the traitors if there were any." Isshin explained "I'll look through the reports later"

"Arigato Taicho" Kanna said with a slight bow. Isshin laughed

"This is the most formal I've ever seen you act"

"I agree" Toshiro added

"U-urusai!" Kanna exclaimed turning a little red from embarrassment.

* * *

Yeeeeeh. So it should be obvious of who the traitor is.

I really wanna finish this story quickly so I can rewrite my Pandora Hearts story since people seem to like it, anyways.

I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7: Smile

I'm doneeeeee, finally. I hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks for the reviews+new follows!

I'm glad that I'm getting around one chapter per day, hope you enjoy!

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**I don't own anything from Bleach besides my OC**

Thanks again minna-san! -Shanny

* * *

"Told you Toshiro was busy with Bankai training" Kanna remarked as she looked at her zanpakuto, she was sitting outside the training grounds in a nearby forest leaning against a tree trunk, she wore the standard shinigami uniform and had her long black hair tied into a loose braid on the right side, mixed in that braid was the silver ribbon that was given to her by her first friend. Ever since she had ribbon, she tied her hair like that "Maybe we should try Bankai…" she mumbled while looking at her white sheath but realized her zanpakuto wasn't responding. Sighing she placed her zanpakuto beside her.

* * *

_"Kurenai-san, what're you doing here?"_ _Toshiro asked the black haired girl who was sitting on the grassy hill across from a forest_

_"Ah, ohayou Shiro-kun" Kanna replied as she saw the small white haired boy walk up beside her. Toshiro knew that there was no point in trying to change his nickname for now. She turned her head from looking at him, and back to the 1__st__ District's sky "Just thinking" she replied_

_"I see…" he said. Suddenly he sat beside her, about a foot away. The two sat in a nice, peaceful silence for a few minutes. Eventually, Kanna lied down on her back _

_"Nee, Shiro-kun?" Kanna's voice snapped Toshiro out of his thoughts and back into reality_

_"Hmm?" he replied nonchalantly_

_"…. N-never mind" she mumbled quietly. Toshiro sighed_

_"Just spit it out, Baka" _

_"It's nothing important" _

_"Doesn't matter, and since you're thinking about it like this, it is important" Kanna's eyes widened slightly_

_"I'm just wondering, why'd you and your Obaa-chan take me in so quickly?" Kanna's voice was obviously etched with nervousness_

_"Why?" he repeated. He kept silent for a minute before sighing "Well Obaa-chan took me in first when she found me by myself near the house, after that we started living as a family. Then a year or two before I met you, Hinamori was taken in by Obaa-chan too. Then there's you, I guess Obaa-chan likes having more family and friends"_

_"Obaa-chan's so kind" Kanna laughed slightly "Why aren't you as kind as her?" she joked_

_"Says you!" he retorted_

_"Nee, Shiro-kun. Why are you so mean?" Kanna continued_

_"Stop calling me Shiro!" he exclaimed_

_"Shiro-kun's so mean" _

_"Will you shut up?!"_

_Kanna simply laughed._

* * *

"Oi, Kanna, wake up"

"Shut up..."

"Kanna, you have a mission in the Human world"

Kanna's eyes shot up at the sound of that. Her surprised amethyst eyes stared at cold teal ones as they made distance away from her. Kanna looked around her and realized she was still near the training grounds along with her zanpakuto

"Nani...?" Kanna said as she rubbed her tired eyes before yawning and looking at her friend

"Come on, there's a mission we have to attend to right now" Toshiro instructed. Nodding, the little girl stood up and followed the white hair boy making their way away from the training grounds and towards the Senkai Gate leading to the one and only, Human world.

"So, what's the mission?" Kanna asked without peering at her friend

"12th Divion was watching over point 185 for awhile now, and as they predicted a few low class hollows appeared. Gillian appeared suddenly though so they want us to dispose of them and investigate" He replied dully "5th seat is leading Squad 3, you're supposed to lead Squad 2, and I'm leading 1st Squad"

"So I'm watching the outer radius in the West right?" Kanna asked, he nodded "You seem upset"

"Iie, it's just I'm thinking about what you said" he said, which did not in any way reassure her "So watch out for Adjuchas if they appear"

"Of course!" Kanna exclaimed "I'll make sure no Hollows pass through me and my Squad"

"You're cocky" he remarked, Kanna grinned

"Am I?"

"Like usual, you never change" he said with a sigh before smiling

_'I'm glad you can still smile around me peacefully like back then, Toshiro'_

"Neither do you, _Shiro-kun_!" she laughed as she ran ahead of him running closer to the Senkai Gate "Come on! The quicker we get there, the quicker we can get the mission over with!"

"Hai hai" he answered as the two of them shunpo'd towards the gate.

**Kanna's POV**

I looked at my surroundings noticing it was around midnight in the Human world. I was excited to be here, but since it was a quick disposal mission I wouldn't be able to explore the towns and such. Sighing I walked towards the area my Squad was suppose to watch. It was simply the outside of a forest that resembled the one in Rukongai that I visited once in awhile.

As if on cue, a Hollow cry could be heard nearby. Some coming from behind and others coming from the front.

"K-Kurenai-san!" one newbie cried out as he pulled out his zanpakuto, being 4th seat meant that I had to take care of a small group or squad during missions. Usually, 5th seat and higher have their own squads.

"Squad 2, Kurenai Kanna reporting in. 7 Hollows sighted, commencing disposal" I spoke into my ear piece which lead directly to Seireitei, probably to the 12th division.

"Understood" a voice replied back, which I guessed was a seated officer of the 12th division.

"I'm taking the 4 Hollows at front with the newbies, everyone else deal with the ones at the back

"Hai!" most Shinigami responded as they ran off either making their way behind me or beside me.

"Hope you're ready" I mumbled as I unsheathed my zanpakuto and shunpo'd towards the first Hollow. They were all more or less the same; two were bull-like with large arms and tiny legs covered in black and brown fur. The other Hollow next to it was much larger, a mix between a monkey and a lion covered in the white Hollow mask material.

I slashed one of the large bull's arms off as it cried in angst but was thrown aside when its tail hit me in the stomach and I was thrown into a rock with a loud crashing sound. Quickly, I got back up on my feet just in time to dodge its friend's punch. I firstly looked back to see how the newbies were doing, they were holding up well against the already injured Hollow. I averted my gaze back to the Hollow in front of me, it grew probably half its size larger along with its reiatsu.

"Split, Koriko!" I yelled as a wave of cold wind brushed past me. My normal zanpakuto which had a silver hilt and white patterns on it turned dark blue but still had the same white patterns on it. A white chain attached to the bottom of the hilt was gripped in my free hand and was shiny due to the frost that was formed around it.

"A shikai is worthless" the Hollow yelled as it charged at me with one piece of his mask that pointed outwards charge at me, I simply gave it a smile

"Not really" I replied happily as I swung my sword upward. Suddenly, a large ice wall appeared from thin air in front of the Hollow. Instinctively the Hollow stopped, which was his mistake. Another wall shot up from behind him, another on his left, and right. It tried to back up as far as it could and ram the ice wall in front of him but to his demise, the ice took in a piece of his horned hollow mask and kept it frozen "See ya'!" I said happily as I stabbed Korika into the floor and the ice around him started to freeze him

"S-Stop!" it cried angrily trying to pull out and boosting its reiatsu hoping to destroy the ice in the progress. Eventually it was just a frozen block of ice.

Turning back to my Squad, I looked to see 6/7 of the Hollows were dead. The final one was closest to me since I could sense, the thing was basically leaking its reiatsu everywhere. I quickly shunpo'd my way through the forest to the nearby Hollow and finished it in one slash through its mask and body.

"Strange..." I mumbled looking around seeing if anymore Hollow reiatsu would appear, I was expecting an ambush of Adjuchas like most of the other Squads

"Kurenai-san" one of the lower seated officers that were part of my squad called out

"Hmm?" I replied not bothering to look at him, instead I looked at the sky waiting for something

"Three Shinigamis were injured that are part of our Squad, 4th division members are treating them right now along with the wounded people of Squad 3. Squad 1 seems to be dealing with more Hollows than reported along with a few Adjuchas and Gillians but no one is injured" he reported, I sighed

"I see..." I said, thankful that Toshiro's squad is doing fine "Get ready to open a Senkai gate once Squad 1 is finished" I ordered.

"Hai!" the Shinigami replied as he ran away towards the other Squad members.

**"Pretty nice Squad you have, 4****th**** seat."**

A male voice said, his voice was like venom. I immediately shifted my gaze from the night sky to the empty space beside me that was enclosed by a steep rocky cliff. The grassy field that was lush and bright turned brown and yellow within seconds as a garganta opened fully and revealed a man who was wearing white armor (which I guessed was probably made of the same material as Hollow masks) appeared. He stood around 5'8 if I were to guess which was much taller than me. He had black spiky hair tinted with green at the tips but it was barely noticeable, his eyes were a piercing blue and he wore his Hollow mask like all other Hollows but it had his left eye shown human-like.

_'Wait... Human-like?' _I repeated in my head while staring at the Hollow wide-eyed _'I couldn't sense its reiatsu either, not even now'_

**"What's wrong, 4****th**** seat?"** he asked, his voice was deep and somewhat scary. I gripped my zanpakuto's hilt ready to attack as I changed my expression from surprise to glaring daggers at him.

"Are you, a Vasto Lorde?" I asked slightly trembling, his eyes simply glared at mine as he stepped out of the garganta

**"What if I am?"** he retorted

"Why are you here" I asked impatiently ready to strike him

**"I was checking up on my underlings that were sent by my boss" **he replied nonchalantly, but I could tell he was ready for a battle

"Boss...?" I repeated surprised

**"Wouldn't matter to you anyways, I just owe him for giving me power" **he said as he looked at his surroundings before looking back at me **"He told me to kill you specifically for some reason" **my eyes widened. That was enough, it was enough to allow me to attack him. Quickly, I unsheathed Korika and shunpo'd towards him, I slashed at him aiming for his neck area but was blocked by his hand which I realized was a large fang-shape weapon, my eyes widened as he swung his other hand at me which was exactly the same.

I cried out slightly as it made contact with my shoulder and launched me backwards. I flew through three trees before hitting the final one which I didn't fly through. I fell face first in to the ground but got up as fast as I could, pulling out my earpiece

"Kurenai Kanna reporting in, a Vasto Lorde has appeared. Requesting backup Squads!" I yelled quickly in my earpiece

"Sorry Kurenai-san, all squads are currently fighting Gillians and Adjuchas. I'll try sending backup from Seireitei ASAP" the voice on the other line replied, quickly I stood up and focused on finding the Vasto Lorde's reiatsu.

_'God I wish Matsumoto-fukutaicho or Taicho was here' _I prayed that backup would appear soon

**"You done yet?" **the same terrifying voice asked, I quickly pulled up my sword to block small spikes made of Hollow mask material from piercing me.

"_Split, _Koriko!" I yelled letting my zanpakuto turn ice cold. Quickly, I charged at him trying to stab him continuously at chest-height but missed as he dodged all my attacks swiftly with no effort. Finally, when his chance came he landed a straight kick on my stomach and I was launched flying again. It wasn't far though, I regained my balance mid-air and swung my sword sideways letting icicles launch at him that appeared in thin air, though when it made contact with him, they diminished quickly. I gritted my teeth

_'What are you doing?' _Koriko's voice yelled in my head _'It's a Vasto Lorde, stop taking it so lightly!'_

I grit my teeth together, I knew what she meant. I shouldn't hold back, but I'm just stalling, hoping for back up.

_'Of course, when I wander off from my Squad, I encounter the most trouble. Hope they're fine...' _I thought to myself. I swung my sword upwards as an ice wall appeared in front of me blocking the same fang-like bullets that were shot at me within a second

**"Nice reflexes" **The Vasto Lorde commented as I let my ice wall melt **"For a 4****th**** seat, you're definitely above average" **he continued as he started walking straight towards me. Instinctively, I gripped my hilt ready to charge. Suddenly, he disappeared from my line of sight **"But you're still too slow" **his voice spoke in a dangerously low tone this time, but what scared me most was that it was right behind me.

* * *

Cliffies are fun, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness

2500 words, or around... Wow. I finished, finally :D

Well, I'd like to thank the reviews I've been getting. It's nice to know people have been supporting this story ^^

Next chapter is going to be pretty short probably, sorry!

Anyways, enjoy! Please Review, Favorite and Follow!

**I don't own anything from Bleach besides my OC**

-Shanny

* * *

I cried out in pain as I felt a slash run across my back horizontally, definitely from his fang-shaped hand. I landed flat on the floor face first with my stomach lying on the now dampening grassland. My earpiece had fallen off and was next to my free hand, I hurriedly picked it up while my grip on Korika never lessened in my other hand

**"Guess I had my hopes set too high"** the Vasto Lorde said, I kept my eyes shut, waiting, for the communicator to give me good news... Or for unexplainable pain to happen

_'WHAT ARE YOU DOING' _Kaisaika's voice yelled in my head angrily, I opened my palm slightly to see the communicator I had; thankfully it wasn't damaged nor soaked in blood unlike my back and hair.

"What the hell are you doing, I called for backup a few minutes ago" I mumbled loud enough for the earpiece to catch my voice

"Kurenai-san, can you hold out longer?!" the voice on the other line cried. I opened my mouth to speak but instead screamed in pain as I felt the Hollow's hand stab through my very own hand and into the floor which destroyed the communicator.

**"Oi, I don't feel like dealing with your backup since I was ordered to only kill you" **the Hollow said as he removed the fang from my hand, I started panting

"W-wh... Why me...?" I asked between pants, gasping for air which seemed to leave my lungs quickly

**"Hmm, why should I tell you?" **He asked, I could basically sense his smirk

"I... I'm dying... any... way" I said trying to say more but couldn't

**"I guess" **he replied nonchalantly **"You know too much apparently"**

_Too much? What did he mean by that? Is this the "traitor's" doing? Do they know I suspect someone?_

_'KANNA, GET UP. WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WE'RE NOT LOSING THIS' _Kaisaika's voice yelled in my head

"I... See..." I mumbled. I tried to get up but was pushed back down by his foot making contact with my blood soaked back

**"You still want to fight?" **he asked in a slightly surprised tone

"I-It's... Not ov... er" I muttered as I stabbed my zanpakuto into the damp ground "_Switch... _Kaisasika."

The once white zanpakuto turned bright red as the white chain shifted to a burnt black color and the dark blue hilt turned bright red mixed with some shades of silver. The floor soon shook slightly before a burst of reiatsu came from my sword and fire flew up from the cracks in the ground, surrounding me and blocking the Hollow from coming close to me.

**"Interesting..." **I heard him say through the crackles of the flame

_'Kanna, if this drags out too long you'll die from blood loss' _Kaisaika spoke in my mind, I gave a 'mm' sound to let her know I understood. Slowly and carefully, I pushed myself off the floor ignoring the pain that was scorching my back. When I got to my feet I turned around, ready to face the Vasto Lorde.

The flames diminished and within the second, I shunpo'd right behind him as fast as I could and stabbed his arm that was covered in _my _blood.

The Hollow's arm erupted in flames but no scream could be heard, instead his head turned to look at me. His blue eyes pierced through me like a sword, his stare scared me enough already but his power was on a whole new level. Before, when I couldn't sense his reiatsu at all, I wasn't scared. Now, his reiatsu was so overpowering that it could basically pin people down.

He placed his hand right above his burning shoulder, and sliced it off with no hesitation. My eyes widened as I pulled out my blade as fast as I could and tried to shunpo backwards but I was too late. His hand made contact with both my eyes.

A horizontal cut was not only on my back, but on both of my eyes now which darkened my vision drastically to the point where there was only darkness. I whimpered slightly trying not to cry nor scream as blood trickled down my injured face. I could barely move, the cut on my back wasn't life threatening but very weakening. The cut on my eyes dulled my senses horrifically which worried me the most, it was a vulnerability.

I tried using the short free time I had to locate his reiatsu and use it as an outline to track where he was. Luckily, with so much reiatsu leaking out of him, it wasn't hard to see a bright blue figure in all the darkness that was surrounding me. I grit my teeth as I charged at him, holding Kaisaika steadily. I knew he had one arm missing now since he sliced it off, so if I hit the other arm he wouldn't have anything to attack me with.

Lunging in for the attack, his leg caught my sword unexpectedly, making the same sound as swords clashing. His arm free arm came down with first class speed "Bakudo Rikujokoro!" I yelled quickly as 6 yellow reiatsu figures appeared around his arm. I couldn't tell his reaction to this, but I knew he was somewhat surprised.

I pushed back his leg and stabbed his chest area, hurriedly I activated another Shikai skill "Kami no Hono!" I yelled as heat entrapped his whole body. I pulled my sword out and shunpo'd back while casting another Kido spell "Hado Shakkaho!"

A burst of red colored reiatsu fired from my hand and flew towards him. A burst of red light which covered about a four metre radius appeared around his area. When the red waves dispersed, the blue figure was no longer there.

**"I thought I told you, you're too slow" **his voice were like nails on a chalkboard now, his reiatsu had only disappeared for a second but reappeared behind me _again_. I ran forwards narrowly dodging his arm that was brought upwards and down within a second. He ran towards me with amazing speed, as did I. I had no chance or openings to attack him, though I had openings everywhere. I ran through the forest avoiding all Shinigami reiatsu's that I could sense. They don't need to be brought into this fight. Trees missed me by only a few inches each time I shunpo'd trying to avoid anything.

While being side tracked trying not to be hit by trees, I didn't notice his reiatsu disappear again.

_'Bastard's too good at hiding his reiatsu...' _I thought to myself finally realizing it. Gritting my teeth I stopped and tried to focus on him. A few seconds went by and my already damaged arm was cut again at the shoulder area, instinctively I swung my zanpakuto backwards but was blocked by his _other _hand which emitted slight reiaitsu unlike his other arm.

_'Fast regeneration?!' _Kaisaika exclaimed in my head, I grimaced as I shunpo'd forwards _again_.

Gripping my sword steadily, I was praying for backup. None of the other Squads would stand a chance right now with _this _demon. They were all fighting Adjuchas and Gillians too.

No choice now... I focused my energy into escaping for even just a few seconds. When I got to a point where his reiatsu was a fair distance away I weakly tried to pull up my injured arm onto my zanpakuto. With enough willpower, I succeeded.

With no more doubt in my mind, I spoke

"_Bankai... _Sakeru Koriko to Kaisaika."

A burst of reiatsu came from Kaisaika as heat entrapped my right hand. My left hand went numb, starting from the edge of my fingers to my elbow. Testing my left arm's movement to see if it was fine, I swung once with my freezing zanpakuto. No pain came from it, but a gust of cold wind flew past me. My right hand was normal, no overexerting heat or pain.

_'Time to test out Bankai' _Kaisaika said excitedly

_'Don't over exert yourself, Kanna' _Koriko warned me, I nodded.

Bankai, special for each zanpakuto. The second form of ones zanpakuto, stronger than Shikai. Years to learn and master. My zanpakuto was different from most, it had a split personality. Koriko who could use ice, was very defensive. Not specializing in offense much, but had her moments. Kaisaika who could use fire, was the exact opposite of Koriko. She would be very fierce and never really cared for defense. Offense was what she loved.

In Shikai, I can switch between both 'personalities' which increases either my offense or defense. In Bankai, I 'split' the two, creating two swords. One being Koriko, and the other being Kaisaika which increases both offense and defense instead of just one.

**"And I thought only Captains could use Bankai" **the Vasto Lorde's voice said calmly, unlike his reiatsu which was still flaring

"Sorry..." I said as I turned around, looking at him even though my eyes were closed and I was practically blind "You must've heard wrong."

I ran towards him with both swords in my hands, I had Koriko frozen together with my left hand in order to sustain the pain from the still bleeding hole in my hand. Kaisaika in my other hand was blazing, slightly scorching the grass under us.

The Hollow stood still, not in the least worried as I get within a foot of him. I feigned an attack at his leg but shunpo'd away as fast as I could, appearing behind him. Swinging Kaisaika at his chest and Koriko at his leg the two made contact with the target as Korika froze him in place and Kaisaika set him ablaze. I heard him scoff slightly as he suddenly had a fang-like thing grow out of his back.

Pulling back my zanpakutos, I put them in front of me in a defensive position as the _things _on his back grew bigger which sent a large gust of wind fly past him followed by his reiatsu.

_'Wings?' _I thought to myself as I went in for another attack, trying to strike his newly formed, skeleton-like wings. I threw Kaisaika at him, narrowly missing the middle of his back. Kaisaika flew past the area he was at and probably stabbed a tree somewhere. I looked up trying to find his blue figure, and of course he was _flying_. I guess his wings weren't for visuals.

"Kurenai-san!" a voice yelled. Surprised, I shifted my gaze to where the voice came from and saw a weak reiatsu figure coming from the nearby forest (I think). I had to guess it was one of the newbies part of my Squad

"Call for backup!" I yelled at him before averting my gaze to the sky,

"B-But!" the newbie exclaimed. If I could, my eyes would've widened but I let out a small gasp as I sensed and 'saw' a blue ball of reiatsu appearing right in front of him. The chances of it being a Cero was over 90%, but the fact that he wasn't facing towards me terrified me because he was facing my subordinate. Immediately, I flew up midway between the Vasto Lorde and Shinigami holding up Korika with both hands since Kaisaika was pinned somewhere.

The Cero was shot at an amazing speed, a blinding light probably. Trying to track its reiatsu was hard since it travelled far too quickly. Eventually, in less than 3 seconds, it made contact with my sword. With a huge blast of reiatsu, it sent me flying backwards into the forest. I cried loudly as my injured back crashed through a dozen trees.

Trying to get up quickly, I searched around for Kaisaika. Being my zanpakuto, it wasn't too hard to find her. She glowed dark red and took the form of her normal Shikai form but probably with a thinner and longer blade. Sprinting towards my zanpakuto, I also looked around for the Shinigami that I saved. Seeing that he wasn't around, I took a guess he made an escape.

Eventually, passing through dozen of trees, I found the dark red figure stuck inside a tree. As I made my way closer to it, I took Kaisaika in my right hand and pulled her out. Turning around, I searched for the Vasto Lorde's reiatsu. He had disappeared yet again. I turned deciding to shunpo but failed as I lost feeling in my leg.

"Damn it, what now..." I muttered to myself as I lay on the floor unable to move. The pain in my hand and back were increasing too, I let out a small gasp as the only feeling that was aware to me next was pain.

The blue figure appeared in front of me next, hand in my stomach. I grimaced as I began to lose consciousness and the reiatsu I could sense began to fade away. I wasn't aware of what he was doing, but I knew he was flying upwards with me still in his grasp.

**"You weren't that bad of a fight to be honest" **he said as he stabbed something smaller into my leg. I couldn't tell what it was since his reiatsu was fading from my view **"Sorry though, I had to use dirty tricks against you. The battle was dragging on" **he apologized, I doubt he really meant it though

"Tr...ick?" I muttered barely audible

**"Yeah, that Shinigami you sensed was just an illusion I put up" **he explained **"I saw that it'd be a chance for me to fire a Cero at you without me being in range of it"**

_'An... Illusion, nee? Kaisaika, Koriko, sorry' _I told myself

**"Also, it was a chance to stall out. Waiting for poison to take affect so I could end it quickly" **he explained, my mind was too jumbled to process everything he was saying. There was no feeling anywhere, nowhere in my body. All I focused on right now was breathing, my pants getting heavier and heavier additional by the pains all over my body.

_'Sorry Koriko, Kaisaika. It's because of me, you guys won't get to fight anymore' _

_'Don't talk like that' _Koriko's voice spoke, in a gentle and calming voice but etched with slight coldness somehow

_'It was fun while it lasted' _Kaisaika said, for once admitting defeat. She was refusing to see me, her Master, in this much pain

"Nee... Ho..llow" I muttered, realizing Kaisaika and Koriko were still in my hands. Realizing I was able to saw farewell because there were still here.

**"Hmm?" **he replied, curious by my last words. I turned my grimace into a smirk the best I could

"If... I'm go...ing to Hell. You..." I took another few pants before saying my final words, gripping my zanpakutos tightly "...Are coming with me..." I finished as I brought up both swords with my final energy and stabbed them into vital points of the Hollow that anyone would've died from. I heard a gasp emit from his mouth, and felt something warm fall on my face. His blood, not mine.

I felt the heat from Kaisaika surround him, Koriko was working her magic somewhere. Activating two techniques at vital points would surely kill someone.

From the positioning of my blades, I had guessed that I stabbed him in the neck and heart, or chest. But either way, his reiatsu fell from my sights. His hand slowly disappeared from my stomach as I started falling down, down to the Human world I once loved with darkness corrupting my sight and consciousness slipping away.

* * *

AAAHHHHHHHH. I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. EKALTMA4NLKTMALKE

Sorry if it seems pretty bad, I'm still a newbie at writing since I actually got bad grades in English. Tell me if Kanna seems too MarySue-ish, cause I really hate those. With the ending, I tried making it seem like she's weaker than the guy.

Well, please tell me what you thought about this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: Condition

****Sorry for not updating as much, just started school again a few days ago.

I'd like the thank the reviews and follows I've been getting by the way!

This chapter and the next are gonna be pretty short, and sort of timeskippish

Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own anything from Bleach besides my OC**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Get Unohana-taicho or Isane-fukutaicho here right now!" Matsumoto ordered a Shinigami who was working as messengers between Soul Society and the Human world currently. He nodded as she turned back to look at the current 4th division members who were here present. Through the rain, she could make out that 3 of them were busy healing the 10th Division's 4th seat. The little onyx haired girl was placed on a thin blanket on the floor, covered head to toe in blood. Her breathing was silent, and she lied motionless, it really was as if she was dead. Her eyes were closed as blood mainly centered on there, her hair was no longer in the cute braid mixed with the silver ribbon she usually had either. A small barrier was placed around her and the medics to prevent the rain from touching any of them. Matsumoto looked away from the unconscious girl, tears brimmed her eyes, seeing one of her close friends in that condition hurt her. But she knew there was one person who was hurting more than her. Her gaze shifted towards the forest where she sensed the 3rd seat's reiatsu dying down, based on his emotions. Hesitantly, she walked towards the boy hoping she could comfort him.

When Matsumoto got there, she saw the white haired Shinigami trying to bandage a cut he had on his arm. His slightly spiked up hair was soaked, covering his lively teal eyes. Matsumoto frowned slightly at the sight of her friend; he was the one who found her in that condition. There was no formal report yet about what happened but from what she heard via 2nd Squad, a Hollow's reiatsu, which was on par with a Captain's, appeared. Kanna had wandered off after clearing her reported Hollow count, but afterwards, dozens of Gillians and Adjuchas had appeared, preventing them from helping Kanna.

"What is it Matsumoto?" Toshiro's cold voice knocked Matsumoto out of her thoughts, she looked at the boy

"You sure you don't need 4th division's help with those wounds?" she asked worriedly, though she knew the cut was not in the least bit fatal. She saw his head shake slightly

"Their treating Kanna, compared to her this is nothing..." he said in a definite sad tone. His personality was definitely off, even though he was a cold boy most of the time. He would lighten up slightly whenever he was around his two childhood friends.

Matsumoto nodded in understanding, "Come on, we should go back." She insisted, hoping to get him back to Seireitei. Toshiro nodded slowly, pulling himself off the ground, clenching his fist slightly making sure his first present to Kanna wouldn't get lost.

* * *

The top three ranked people of the 10th division stood in a well lit room of the 4th Division emergency area. Matsumoto was seated on a chair next to the white hospital bed while Toshiro and Isshin were standing. Isshin was talking to Unohana, asking about his 4th seat's condition. Unohana spoke loudly so that the 3 knew what has happened

"Her eyes were cut with something similar to a sword. They will recover, but it may take years. She'll suffer temporary blindness because of this" Unohana firstly explained, looking at the black haired girl on the bed. Kanna had her eyes covered with bandages; her mouth was caught inside an oxygen mask with a heart beat monitor on the side. Tubes of different liquids were placed on the side of her, which included blood and antidotes "Her legs have been affected by a nerve-numbing poison. We have antidotes, but since it was from a higher class Hollow, we're not sure how long the antidote will need before curing her. She has a hole in her left hand, which will also heal overtime, deep cuts on her back and leg. But the most fatal wound would have to be the one on her stomach. We're unsure of when she'll wake up, but she'll be in a coma for at least a few months" Unohana finished, taking a breath from the lengthy explanation she just told.

"Do we know what exactly happened yet?" Isshin asked, Unohana shook her head

"We have yet to receive a formal report from everyone in 10th Division's, 2nd Squad" she replied. She looked over to the 10th Division Lieutenant who was simply staring at the unconscious girl with sad azure eyes. Unohana turned her vision to look at the 3rd seat; he was basically expressionless while staring at her, "We'll keep a constant monitor on her until she wakes up" Unohana informed the three before taking her leave. Isshin followed Unohana, ready to leave the through the door but paused

"Taicho.." Toshiro's voice spoke, the first time he spoke first since recently

"Hmm?" Isshin replied seriously

"Would you mind looking up what Kanna was talking about?" he asked, Isshin immediately knew what he was talking about. Refusing his request would be stupid at this point

"Of course" he answered, disappearing with a simple shunpo.

"... What did Kanna say?" Matsumoto asked, knowing it was a sensitive matter, especially in their current situation. Toshiro barely looked at his superior, ignoring her question. Matsumoto didn't pry, knowing that he was in a delicate state.

"Shiro-chan?" a higher pitched voice entered the room, breaking the silence. The two were surprised, but Toshiro wouldn't show it. He still stared at the bed, wishing it was a bad dream he'd soon wake up from. Matsumoto on the other hand looked at her other friend, Hinamori Momo. She saw her expression drop from curious to hurt and surprised. "What happened...?" she mumbled quietly looking at her black haired childhood friend, Toshiro remained silent. Matsumoto on the other hand stood up from the chair and took Hinamori by the hand, gently pulling her outside ready to explain everything that had happened. Plus, she knew Toshiro wanted some time alone.

* * *

Toshiro stared at the sky, no expression plastered on his face. Hyourinmaru was strapped to his back, not speaking to his Master. The two were on the training grounds at what seemed to be midnight. Closing his eyes, Toshiro thought about many things. Past, present and future.

_"Sit back down" Toshiro ordered as he and Hinamori sat beside a sick Kanna who was trying to get up from her futon, while sniffling _

_"But being in bed all day is boring!" she complained shooting Toshiro a childish glare_

_"But if you get up, you'll get more sick, and stay in bed even longer" Hinamori informed the girl. Instantaneously, she lied back down pulling her blanket up to cover half of her face _

_"Shiro-kun, why can't you ask nicely like Momo-chan?" Kanna asked, eyes never leaving the turquoise ones_

_"She wasn't being nice. She was stating a fact" he retorted while glaring at her "Plus I wasn't trying to be mean"_

_"Liar" Kanna instantly replied, Hinamori laughed at the two's bickering before standing up_

_"I'll go get us some tea" she said, walking out of the room. Kanna turned over, having her back face Toshiro_

_"Baka" she muttered, audible for the albino to hear_

_"I didn't do anything stupid unlike you, baka" he retorted. Kanna laughed slightly while smiling_

_"I was kidding Shiro-kun" she joked, letting out a sneeze afterwards, Toshiro smirked_

_"I wasn't, baka" he replied, flicking the back of the girl's head_

_"Itaii, why'd you do that?" she whined letting the corner of her pink eyes look at him. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the smile on his face_

_"I told you, you're being stupid. You never thought about what Hinamori said until she said it" he joked, Kanna scoffed_

_"Urusai... Baka" Kanna mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. Toshiro let out a small laugh before standing up_

_"I'm gonna go buy some candy; you want me to get you some for when you get better?" Toshiro asked looking down at the girl. His eyes widened slightly when he saw her eyes closed, sleeping. Surprised at how fast she could pass out, he quietly made his way out the room to check up on Hinamori and get money._

Toshiro stared at the sky that he and Kanna would often watch. Regret and guilt washed over him, reminding him that he wasn't able to repay the debt that he always owed Kanna. She helped him since they were kids, and after becoming a Shinigami he told himself that he'd do the same for her. Shoving his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a silver ribbon slightly stained red. Narrowing his eyes, he formed a slight glare while looking at the sky.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow please!**

**-Shanny**


	10. Chapter 10: Condition Pt2

I'm getting slower and slower at updating, sorry! Since school started for me it'll take awhile but i promise to try my best to update. Thanks for the reviews/follows I've been getting by the way!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, please Review, Favorite and Follow!

**I don't own anything from Bleach besides my OC**

**-Shanny**

* * *

"Are ya' gonna kill her?" Ichimaru Gini asked the 5th Division Taicho, Sosuke Aizen.

"If we kill her, it'll just raise suspicion" he replied nonchalantly as if the matter was no longer his problem, he looked through his paperwork calmly. Even though he was betraying Soul Society, he had to remain playing the innocent and kind Taicho.

"I'm impressed tho'" Gin's grin grew wider, if that was even possible "She actually killed 'im"

"I was hoping he would kill her quickly and disappear" he admitted but sighed "She'll be in a coma for a long time though which will benefit us. She was observing everyone very carefully. We couldn't act properly with her here" there was a pause

"She's pretty clever tho', 'aint she?" Aizen could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Unohana Retsu placed down a small vase of bright multicolored flowers on the small wooden table next to Kanna. Her condition was stable, but could change any minute. She even needed the 12th Division's help with some injuries. Though both Captains could not figure out how long she would be in a coma for.

Unohana picked up one of the flowers within the vase, a pure white lily rested between her fingers, a gift from the 13th Division's Taicho, Ukitake Jushiro.

After a few seconds of glancing at the flower's beauty, Unohana turned around ready to leave but was rudely interrupted by a certain _mad _scientist, none other than Kurotsuchi Mayuri. His strangely painted face never ceased to make people uncomfortable.

"I found it!" he cried happily, holding up a vial of strange liquid

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, please refrain from speaking too loudly" Unohana scolded the 12th Division Captain, he nodded slightly not really caring "Continue"

"Well..." he started as he decided to walk beside Kanna's bed, sitting on the chair next to it "I've tested the poison this girl was inflicted with and it seems that it's a manmade mixture of poisons" he explained, breathing slightly before continuing "Normally, the poison is used by normal Hollows as they are 'born' with it. The Hollow we can assume she fought is at least an Adjuchas, since the poison is advanced."

"And what does this advanced poison do?" Unohana questioned,

"Aside from the numbing of nerves, it affects one mentally. I've tested it on subjects, and it seems their emotions are more... 'Sensitive'" he explained scratching his chin, trying to recall the notes he wrote down "If there are negative emotions, they take mental damage, resulting in physical damage as well"

"And how long does this poison last?" Unohana inquired, sneaking a slight glance at her patient. Frowning slightly, sympathetic for her condition

"Unknown" Mayuri deadpanned, placing the vial back into his pocket. He stood up from the chair and made his way outside, not bothering to glance at the 4th Division members on his way out.

"Nee, Kanna, Shiro-chan is taking a Captain's exam in a few weeks since Isshin-taicho went missing" Momo spoke to the little girl who was still unconscious in bed. Years went by and she was still asleep, "He says he's sorry for not visiting as often anymore. He's been training really hard, and if he becomes a Captain he'll be stuffed with paperwork. Don't worry though, me and Rangiku will still visit" she continued to speak, hoping her friend could hear her. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot to tell you. I was promoted to fukutaicho in the 5th Division" she said happily, but wore a sad smile "I guess my dream's been accomplished"

She glanced to here side to look at the flowers that were placed on the bed side table after every few months. Suddenly, a small black figure could be seen floating at the corner of Momo's eye. Shifting her glance to that area, she came face to face with a Hell butterfly. Lifting her hand up, the Hell butterfly landed on it obediently.

"Sorry Kanna, I have to go now. There's a Lieutenant meeting" Momo apologized as the butterfly flew away. Slowly, she got up from her chair and made her way outside the door, but not before glancing at her friend "Wake up soon, 'kay?" she murmured quietly as she left.

* * *

Next chapter won't be like this. Promise~!

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Morning

Sorry for slow updates )x

Started watching Fairy Tail, so I forget to write this. Plus school and stuff, but anyway I'm here to present a new chapter!

__Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, I've been writing more because you guys want more! Well, off to the story now. Review, favorite and follow! Enjoy!

**I don't own anything from Bleach besides my OC**

**-Shanny**

* * *

_'It's dark...' _

My thoughts were too messed up to figure out anything else. I couldn't feel much, my hands could barely move. I had no energy. But I knew that it just needed some time and effort. Believing this, I kept trying to move my hand and eventually succeeded in lifting my arm a few inches off the surface I was lying on. Feeling started to return to my body, my head was resting on something soft—something I could assume was a pillow. My body was lying on something soft as well, covered by what felt like a blanket. A minute or two passed before I could completely feel and move, but still couldn't see. Bringing my hand up slowly, placing it on my cheek and moving it upwards, coming in contact with a cloth and a few layers of it in fact.

_'Is this a bandage...?' _I asked myself, unsure of everything happening. _'I was on a mission... then all the Hollows died. I isolated myself after we were done... and then...' _I grimaced. Then realizing that I had been unconscious for who knows how long. My thoughts drifted to 10th Division's whereabouts and Momo-chan. I quickly pulled the soft blanket off of me, trying to focus on finding my friends' reiatsu but failed as I couldn't sense _anyone's _reiatsu.

I pushed my back off the bed and moved my legs slowly to the side where they dropped off the edge. Next, I pushed myself off of the bed, letting my feet touch the ground but fell over face first as my legs couldn't support me. Scowling, I scoffed and tried to push myself back up but stopped as I heard a voice

"Oh! You shouldn't be out of your bed!" a boyish voice cried worriedly as I heard footsteps get closer to me

"Where am I?!" I cried angrily, scared that I wasn't aware of where I was. All I remember was being severely injured by a Vasto Lorde.

"P-Please calm down Kurenai-san!" the boy replied, panicking

"Shut up! Who are you?!" I retorted, yelling louder. I let out a few rough coughs, feeling something come up which I assumed was blood.

"Wait here please!" the boy sheepishly cried as the footsteps left the room. I coughed up more blood letting it hit the ground that I was on. Less than a minute passed before I felt a hand on my back. I stiffened up, frightened which resulted in me coughing up more blood in and panting afterwards.

"Please calm down, Kurenai-san" a calming voice said, I couldn't identify the voice though.

The cool hand on my back relieved me when I realized that the room I was in seemed to increase drastically in temperature. My mind faded, drifting to many different thoughts. I didn't even realize that I was back on the bed, breathing steadily now. The same calming voice trying to reassure me that I was fine. Eventually, I recognized the voice to be Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th Division.

"U-Unohana-san..." I managed to speak, slightly stuttering

"Yes?" her simple reply relieved me much more than it should've

"Where am I?" I asked, but I already had a hunch of where I was

"4th Division, Relief Centre" she replied calmly "You've been unconscious for awhile..." she explained "Since you're awake, I should tell you your current condition. You're suffering temporary blindness, your nerves were numbed as well, and mainly your legs so walking will take awhile to get use to again"

"What about the Squad I was in charge of? And the other Squads" I asked, hoping for the best answer

"They are fine" she assured me. I heard a few footsteps beside me get quieter and quieter "I must attend to something right now, I'll have someone watch over you for the time being. Excuse me" she apologized, making her way out into the hall without me having my say in anything. I grimaced slightly at the fact that she so easily abandoned me, but both of us knew that I just needed to know who was okay.

* * *

"My name's Yamada Hanataro, 7th seat of the 4th Division! I'm here to take care of you for now under the orders of Unohana-taicho!" the same male voice that I first heard cried, I didn't bother moving my head to the direction of his voice since I couldn't see him anyway. I didn't reply though, I didn't feel like talking to people right now. There were so many things I wanted to know, how long I was unconscious for? What happened exactly? What about the Division? "Etto... Kurenai-san?" the voice asked warily, I kept silent, sitting up straight on the bed I eventually moved my head to 'face' him

"How long was I unconscious for?" I asked impatiently, wanting more information

"U-umm... I'm not sure... The time I joined 4th Division you were already in a coma" he explained as if he was scared

"... And when did you join?"

"15 years ago." He mumbled, barely audible.

My blood went cold, _'I was unconscious for over 15 years...?' _

"Where's my zanpakuto?" I inquired, gripping the blanket in my hand

"I'm not sure, sorry Kurenai-san" he apologized,

"... Do you know Hitsugaya Toshiro?" I asked. I knew they were fine, but I was curious of where they were. Unohana-san wouldn't lie about peoples' condition.

"H-Hai, but not personally..." he admitted. I grimaced, turning my head to 'look' away from him. A few moments of silence went by, during that time I thought.

_'As long as he's fine, I don't need anything else. I don't care what'll happen to me, I don't care if it costs my life. My life was meaningless until we met.'_

My mind drifted to the past, reminiscing memories of my childhood with Toshiro, Momo and Obaa-chan. The days where we would go searching for new things, the days Momo would visit and bring presents, and the days where it would be a nice peaceful silence.

* * *

"Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan!" Momo's voice called throughout the 10th Division barracks. She was hoping to find her snowy haired friend, but instead she bumped into his fukutaicho.

"Hinamori, what's wrong?" she asked surprised, looking down at the shorter girl. Momo looked upwards to see the long orange haired woman, she stuck out a finger signalling her to wait for a few seconds while Momo tried to catch her breath

"I-It's Kanna-chan" she managed to say, Rangiku's eyes widened slightly at the mention of their friend's name

"What about her?" she questioned, looking at her with bright blue eyes

"I was informed..." she caught her breath finally "she woke up!" Momo exclaimed happily

"R-really?" Rangiku was surprised, after all these years her friend finally woke up

"Hai, I was looking for Hitsugaya-kun to tell him" she explained, while looking behind Rangiku "Have you seen him?" Rangiku nodded.

"He's in his office" she said, Momo mentally slapped herself for not thinking of going too his office first. He was probably doing paperwork like usual, yet she didn't check there first "Did you visit her yet?" Momo shook her head

"I just received the information a few minutes ago" she replied

"Then go visit her first!" Rangiku exclaimed, with a joyous smile. Momo looked at her with surprise plastered on her face "I'll get Taicho out of his office, so you go see her first. We'll be there in a little" Momo nodded as she turned around to leave the barracks

"Arigato, Rangiku!" Momo exclaimed as she shunpo'd off to the 4th Division.

"Taicho" Rangiku spoke, her voice echoing in the 10th Division office. The white haired boy didn't bother looking up from his paperwork

"Matsumoto, go do your paperwork" he ordered as he continued to write with his brush

"Taicho, I have good news though!" she exclaimed happily, Toshiro sighed

"What is it Matsumoto?" he asked bitterly, sighing afterwards expecting a stupid answer

"Kanna-chan woke up" she said in a calm happy voice, she expected Toshiro to immediately stop his work and shunpo away but he remained there continuing his paperwork. His hair blocked his eyes so she couldn't really tell what his expression was

"I see..." he replied, she heard no difference in his voice "You're excused of your paperwork for now then"

"How about you Taicho?" she questioned, normally she would've dashed off but seeing as her Taicho didn't say anything about him leaving, she was confused

"I have paperwork, I'll go visit her later" he replied, frowning as he made a mistake in a word he just wrote

"Taicho, are you sure?" she further questioned, suddenly the reiatsu around him turned slightly colder. "Matsumoto, don't tell her I'm a Captain alright? I'll tell her myself" Toshiro said, ignoring her question. Before Rangiku could say anything the room's temperature seemed to have dropped slightly. She knew she should stop as her Taicho was going into a bad mood.

Toshiro frowned as his fukutaicho left his office. He placed his brush down as crumbled the paper he was writing on _'I'm not ready' _he complained in his mind. He wasn't ready to see Kanna, not when he was still weak, not when he didn't fully master Bankai. But he was happy, that she was awake. _'I wonder how she'll react to everything new' _he wondered, he hadn't visited her in a few months. Besides, when he did he would just stay for a few minutes, drowning in guilt.

* * *

Footsteps made its way into my room, I didn't react to it though. I was trying to sense everyone's reiatsu around me. No blue figures appeared anywhere near me though.

"Kanna-chan?" a very familiar voice spoke which shattered the silence in the room, my straight face turned slightly happy as my lips pulled up just a bit as I heard the voice. I kept my head facing straight as I spoke

"Momo-chan?" I spoke, close to certain that I got it right. There was no response, but footsteps made its way quickly to my bedside and I felt something heavy placed beside my leg

"You're awake" she said happily, as I heard sniffling come afterwards "You're okay..." I placed a hand on her head, patting it slightly

"Sorry, did I worry you?" I asked calmly, as if nothing ever happened. I was happy, Momo was alright and she didn't forget about me

"Of course you did!" she cried, sniffling quite a lot "You were in a coma for over 50 years!"

_'... 50 years, nee?' _I frowned slightly but moved my head towards a new pair of footsteps walking over near me. The next thing I knew, I was pulled into a very familiar feeling, and body. Though unlike most times before, this one was more comforting.

"Morning, Kanna-chan" Matsumoto Rangiku's voice greeted me, I couldn't help but make a smile around the bubbly girl.

* * *

LKENTMLKAMGAKJLTNQAEKJTNGEA.

How'd you like it? (:

Thanks again for reading!


	12. Chapter 12: Baka

Sorry for slow updates, I've been lazy

Started watching a new anime as well so :x

Thanks for the reviews though! Their really inspirational. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! (even though it's short)

Don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow!

**I don't own anything from Bleach besides my OC**

**-Shanny**

* * *

"Nee, Taicho, why haven't you visited her?" Matsumoto asked the little prodigy who seemed to never stop doing paperwork. He sighed in reply

"Maybe if you help with paperwork, I'd be done sooner" he said nonchalantly, flipping through another piece of paperwork

"Why don't you take a break and visit her? She's been up for a week now" Matsumoto advised as she took a crumbled piece of paper to her face, sweat dropping at her Taicho's unnatural behavior. "What was that for?" she questioned as she shot a childish glare to her superior, Toshiro sighed

"You keep bothering me, telling me to visit her when I'm busy" he replied, returning a glare

"Don't you want to see her?" Matsumoto inquired, she was expecting an obvious answer but was given silence. Toshiro continued to write his paperwork at an amazing pace "... Taicho?"

"Go do your paperwork Matsumoto" he ordered, completely ignoring her question. Matsumoto's eyes widened slightly, fueled with slight anger from her Taicho. She pulled a smile the best she could though

"Actually, I just remembered that I need to talk to Hinamori, see 'ya!" she exclaimed sprinting as fast as she could out of the office

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro cried out after here, but gave up as he knew there was no point. His gaze shifted from the door to his paperwork, but moved quickly to the window behind him "I guess I should visit..." he mumbled to himself, barely audible.

* * *

Brightness reached Kanna's eyes as she opened her amethyst orbs to the well lit room that was around her. The first person she saw was Unohana, appearance didn't seem to change at all over the past years that Kanna had been asleep for. A calm, smiling face welcomed her back into the reality she had escaped from.

"Close one eye" she instructed the little girl, nodding she closed her left eye, following the Captain's finger as it moved. She made a small sign to instruct her to close that eye and open the other, frowning as she realized Kanna was still damaged in her left eye.

Wrapping a bandage over that eye and checking her other wounds, the 4th Division Captain stood up from kneeling "Hinamori-fukutaicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho are here to visit again" Unohana stated as she felt the twos reiatsus closing in. Kanna's expression lightened up slightly

"That's great" she replied in a calm manner, hoping her friends would be happy in seeing her being healed. Her gaze shifted to the white flowers on her bedside "Nee, Unohana-san"

"What is it?" she replied, ready to leave

"Will I ever be able to fight again?" she questioned, a moment of silence went by before Unohana spoke again to shatter the dark atmosphere

"Even I'm unsure" she admitted as she began to walk away from Kanna. Though in replacement, the two Lieutenants marched into the room with smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad to see you can see now" Hinamori said firstly, Kanna took in her friend's appearance. Instead of the old pigtails she always had, her hair was now in a bun with a light cyan cloth above it. As for Matsumoto, her hair grew exceptionally long. Her figure didn't change though...

Kanna nodded as the two Lieutenants sat down next to her.

* * *

**Kanna's POV**

Another week passed and Momo-chan along with Rangiku visited me. Even the 11th Division came once, returning my zanpakuto though. Obviously, they want me to get better only to fight more. It was how the 11th Division works. Though there was one thing that made me sad, I haven't seen _everyone _that I want to see. Since I was still in a fragile state, Unohana-san didn't allow me to leave. That didn't stop me though.

I waited until the sun set and everyone had finished their dinner, leaving me alone in the 4th Division barracks. I eyed my room, pale yellow walls covered every inch of the room, a hard wood floor tinted with a light orange hue stood beneath me. My bed was a simple hospital bed, covered in a white blanket and pillow. A window was the only accent to the room, lightening up the dark room.

Grimacing, I stood up from my bed carefully, nearly falling over. Walking still took a lot of work, but I could get use to it. Swiping my hand to take my sheathed white zanpakuto, I slowly walked towards the window near my bed. The window was clean, no cracks or smudges. It made my room look brighter as the moon seemed to illuminate perfectly in the middle of the window's view. Sliding the window to one side, I stepped out since the window started around my thigh, letting a cool night breeze fill my room. My black hair which use to be mid-chest length now went past my knees

_'I need a haircut...' _I thought to myself, but put that aside as I walked towards the 10th Division barracks.

* * *

I stood outside Toshiro's office. I knew he was a Captain, Momo informed me about everything I missed out on such as Isshin-taicho's disappearance, Toshiro becoming the new Taicho, Momo being a fukutaicho, etcetera. My one eye that could be seen looked at the door, it didn't change much from what I remember but many other things did. Bringing my right hand up I was ready to knock on the door but stopped as I saw my bandaged arm, matching the white shihakusho I now wore. My eyes widened in shock as I finally realized something.

Toshiro's guilt was caused by me.

I frowned, putting my hand down. I was debating whether or not to leave, but my thoughts cut off as a familiar voice called out to me

"You should be in the 4th Division you know" Toshiro's voice called from inside his office. My eye widened and I stiffened slightly,

"Sorry... I just wanted to see how the 10th Division is now" I said loud enough for him to hear, I heard a faint sigh. A moment of silence passed by us before I spoke worriedly "...May I come in?" I questioned. I heard a slight sound of approval before opening the door.

A bright light came into my view as the same old 10th Division office opened up in front of my eyes. A smile crept up to my lips just a bit as I saw the one I wanted to see the most. His white hair grew longer and was still spiked up, he had the same cold blue eyes but I could tell his demeanor changed over the years just by the atmosphere around the room. Awkwardness crept up on the two of us easily as he refused to make eye contact with me.

"It's been awhile… nee?" I said as I flashed him a smile, I saw a slight hesitant nod. I knew what he was thinking, he wanted me to leave whether it be a kind reason or mean.

The next thing I knew, I was walking towards his desk while the silence emphasized my footsteps. He knew I was close but didn't react any different. My lips turned into a frown as I closed my eyes and bent over the desk, roughly head butting the boy who was doing his work. His head recoiled back slightly as he brought his hand to rub his reddened forehead that was facing downward.

The atmosphere turned ten times colder as I felt his glare slowly rise up, his cold as steel eyes widened though as he saw my face for the first time in decades probably.

I wasn't sure what he was surprised about, but I found out eventually as feeling on my cheeks resumed and I felt water drop down from my face.

"…Baka!" I cried unintentionally,

_'What the hell am I doing?' _I questioned myself, I tried to stop but I literally couldn't

"Toshiro you baka!" I cried louder as I dropped my head down, my vision hazed a little but I stood firm knowing this was a serious moment "I don't understand you! Are you angry at me? Are you just scared?! Tell me Toshiro!" I continued, my eyes were blurred with tears as they seemed to never end.

His chair moved slightly as I heard him move closer, he kept silent as the atmosphere cooled down a bit. He placed his hand on my head, still being a few inches shorter than him, he stood in front of me holding his cool hand on top of my head as I continued to cry. It was his way of showing affection since it was out of his nature, but I still felt upset.

"You should go back, Unohana-taicho didn't discharge you yet did she?" he asked, I took the time to notice his voice grew slightly deeper but still had the hint of coldness and care. Even so, I slapped his hand away as I looked up at him with crystal pink eyes

"Baka!" I cried as guilt washed over me, running out the door as fast as I could since I was still in no condition to shunpo.


End file.
